


Olives?

by iloveyou_iknow (llostt_in_ttranslationn)



Series: i’d die trying to let you live [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, it may get a sequel idk, that’s it that’s the fic, this is pure henelope brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/iloveyou_iknow
Summary: Hope was having a simple day until she had to sneak through the kitchen in the middle of the night to get her dying friend some damn olives.





	Olives?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it’s almost 1am and I just wrote this in like 2 hours because hyperfixation. I hope you enjoy this brain explosion. It’s set sometime past the end of season one but not too far in the future. Could be au after 1x14 but it’s far enough in the future that 1x15 and 1x16 could have plausibly still happened to lead to this point in time.

“Hope?”

 

The girl’s concentrated walk is stalled at the familiar voice.

 

“MG!” She greets in a higher than normal tone.

 

He raises his eyebrows suspiciously. “Why are you in the kitchen at two in the morning... getting a plate of olives?”

 

“Um... midnight craving?” Hope shrugs.

 

“Hope, you _hate_ olives,” MG points out.

 

“Okay, you caught me,” Hope sighs. “I need them for a spell.”

 

“What kind of spell needs olives?”

 

“It’s complicated,” Hope shrugs. “Anyways, why are _you_ up this late?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” MG tells her. “Thought a lap around the school might help.”

 

“Well, I hope it does,” Hope offers a smile. “But I’ve gotta get back to my room.”

 

MG nods. “Goodnight, Hope. You should get some sleep, too, you know.”

 

“‘Night, Milton!” Hope turns away and continues her silent trek back to her room.

 

Hope lets out an indignant huff as soon as she closes the door to her room after entering. She mutters two quick spells; one a silencing spell, and the other to seal her bedroom with magic.

 

“You and your goddamn need for olives almost just got us caught,” Hope growls out, shoving the plate into the waiting hands of her companion.

 

All she receives in response is a quiet chuckle.

 

Hope sighs, digging through the bottom drawer of her bureau, pulling out a few medical supplies and unceremoniously dropping them onto her bed next to its occupant.

 

“Unbutton your shirt,” She orders gruffly.

 

“Woah there, Mikaelson, I don’t put out before the first date.”

 

Hope glowers. “Take off your fucking shirt, Park, before I wake Josie up and let her deal with you.”

 

Penelope’s eyes widen. “Please don’t,” She begs.

 

Hope sighs. “You know I won’t, but you need to stop fucking around. I need to change your bandages and check on your wound.”

 

Penelope complies with Hope’s earlier request, grimacing in pain as she stretches the wrong way.

 

Hope takes pity on her and assists her movements, eventually turning the other girl onto her side so she can have better access to the long gash running down the length of Penelope’s torso, from her armpit to her hip.

 

“This is gonna leave a nasty scar,” Hope says offhandedly as she peels back the bandages she had applied earlier.

 

“I don’t see why you can’t just heal it with magic or give me some of your blood to fix me right up,” Penelope grumbles as Hope prods at the wound.

 

“I’m sorry, did that scary demon witch not warn you about messing up the balance of nature? She practically told you that if you use magic to heal yourself that something horrible would happen,” Hope gives her a glare. “We already deal with enough bullshit here. Not to mention you used dark magic to teleport yourself here from Europe!”

 

Penelope recoils. “I didn’t know where else to go,” she murmurs.

 

Hope sighs, softening her gaze. She’s never seen Penelope look so young and dare she say, scared. “I’m supposed to be mad at you for the whole Landon situation.”

 

Penelope nods. “You should be. It seems like a running theme with me and trying to do the right thing.”

 

“You’re a mess, Park.”

 

Penelope just hums in agreement.

 

“I can’t believe that of all places, you teleported yourself to my bedroom,” Hope shakes her head in disbelief that still hasn’t worn off from the surprise visitor she found half-dead on her floor a few hours earlier.

 

“Kinda hard to narrow down a location as you’re bleeding out,” Penelope gives her best attempt at a shrug.

 

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Hope points out.

 

“I’m not dying until I find a cure for the merge,” Penelope says firmly.

 

Hope frowns. “How can you still be so in love with her that you’d risk your life even when you aren’t together?”

 

“I was going through some rough shit when I came to this school, Hope. Josie probably saved my life by being my friend and then more. I have to return the favor. She’s the best person I’ve ever met.”

 

Hope nods in contemplation, keeping her eyes trained on Penelope’s wound as she speaks her next words. “I think I’m in love with Lizzie.”

 

Penelope scoffs, but to Hope’s surprise, she doesn’t spew out any insults. “Those damn Saltzman girls, making the baddest bitches weak for them.”

 

Hope lets out an honest to god giggle. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

 

“Hope, I think Lizzie is a massive bitch. But she’s not a bad person, just a little messed up, but then again, aren’t we all? I’ll hex you if you ever tell anyone this, but I think you two are good for each other.”

 

Hope offers a small, sincere smile. “I can see why Josie hasn’t been able to move on from you,” she says quietly. “You’re much more human than your Head Witch in Charge persona lets on.”

 

“I’m a Park,” Penelope offers as an explanation. “I was raised on the idea that all emotions are bad for you. Being selfish is the only option unless you want to be _second best_ ,” She scoffs. “I was really good at following every goddamn rule my mother set for me. But then I met Josie, and every thought of putting my needs above hers disappeared. Love does that to you. It’s the most terrifying thing ever, isn’t it? To not know if one day your entire existence will be shattered by someone else.”

 

“For what it’s worth, she was never planning on doing that to you.”

 

Penelope smiles ruefully. “I know. But I had to do it to her in order to save us both in the long run.”

 

Hope nods, finally finishing with Penelope’s injury. “Well, let’s just hope you made the right decision, then.”

 

“Hey, Hope?” Penelope says softly as the other girl begins to stand and replace the supplies from where they came from.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“If you survive the night,” Hope smirks, “maybe we can be friends.”

 

“Ew, don’t go and get soft on me, Mikaelson. Somebody’s gotta challenge my status as the stoniest bitch here. And it can’t just be your little girlfriend because we both know I’d win against her any day,” Penelope shoots back.

 

“Not my girlfriend,” Hope reminds her with a warning glare that is softened by the smile still on her face.

 

“If I survive the night,” Penelope echoes Hope’s earlier words, “maybe I’ll help you get her to be.”

 

“Never thought I’d see the day that Penelope Park would do anything nice for Lizzie Saltzman.”

 

“Hey!” Penelope protests. “I almost died trying to find the cure to let her live past twenty-two!”

 

“Doesn’t count,” Hope tsks. “Not when you’re also doing it for Josie.”

 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “Get in bed, Mikaelson. You’ve got classes at seven and what would the school do if their resident hero was too sleepy to learn life saving spells?”

 

“It’s spring break, dumbass,” Hope plops down on her bed. “I’m gonna be here with you all day because if I let you die I’ll have a very, very angry Josie Saltzman after me, and I don’t think my hair would look as good in a fire-induced lob as yours does.”

 

Penelope just smirks in response. “Lizzie wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you at the hands of her sister.”

 

“You think so?” Hope asks in a softer tone.

 

“Oh please, Lizzie is just as whipped for you as you are for her,” Penelope says. “She went against her own sister to get you to win that stupid pageant.”

 

Hope hums in agreement. “Would you have stayed if Josie hadn’t sabotaged herself on the stairs?”

 

Penelope sighs. “I don’t know... There were a few seconds that I thought that just maybe, maybe she would put herself first. But in the end, I’m not sure that even that would’ve been enough to make me think she’d do the same if the merge actually happened.”

 

“We’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that,” Hope rests her head against Penelope’s shoulder.

 

“Well, you are Salvatore’s resident hero, so I guess I have no choice but to believe you, seeing that you’ve never failed before.”

 

Hope scoffs. “Go to sleep, Park”

 

“You first, Mikaelson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d like to see a sequel where Josie and Lizzie find out that Penelope is back.


End file.
